


Aftermath

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has been saved and they're still together and so of course they need the celebratory save-the-world shag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

A prickling tingle shot through the Doctor scalp as he watched Rose secure her magna-clamp against the wall. His brain quickly calculated the force of the Void and the angles of trajectory of the imminent incoming Daleks and Cybermen through the windows, and he didn’t like the maths.

“Why don’t you come over here to this side?” he suggested. He saw Rose’s mouth open in protest, and he continued on before she could get a word in. “Less chance of a Dalek slamming up against you. Hurry, now! No dilly-dallying, here they come! Allons-y, Rose Tyler!”

Rose was still looking at him oddly, but he breathed a sigh of relief as she switched sides with him, leaving him to deal with any Daleks or Cybermen that might careen too sharply through the window.

And as they opened the Void, he was grateful that he had switched with her. Only a few seconds in to their plan, a Dalek smashed into the wall near his lever.

“Doctor!” Rose screamed, as the computer notified him that his lever had gone offline.

“I’m fine, I’m okay,” he said, wiggling his fingers in a little wave at her.

But he looked at the lever that was in the off position, and he groaned. He carefully released his hold on his clamp to reach for the lever.

“Doctor, just hold on!” she yelled, looking over at him with wide, frantic eyes.

“Gotta get it upright,” he grunted, stretching his arm as far as it would go towards te lever, but his arms weren’t long enough. He would have to let go of the safety of his clamp. Not for the first time, he thanked all the gods that he had taken this lever instead of Rose. “Nearly there. HA!”

He used the propulsion of the weakened Void force to drag him to the lever. He planted his feet against the base of the lever and used that as leverage to yank it back into position. His breath left his lungs in a loud whoosh as the force of the Void was once more at full power.

“Doctor, hold on!” she cried.

“I am,” he said a bit irritably, closing his eyes as he channeled all strength and energy in his body into hanging on to his lever. He could feel his feet slipping from their perch at the base of the lever, and he clenched his toes in his trainers as though that would help.

He grunted in exertion as his feet left the floor. The Void was pulling violently against him until he was parallel with the floor, and all the while, he heard Rose’s cries of encouragement.

Finally, the pull of the Void weakened until he and Rose watched the gaping white hole in the wall crumple in on itself until it rippled shut. The Doctor’s feet thudded heavily to the floor, and he rotated his shoulders to get some feeling back into his arms.

“Doctor!”

He opened his arms automatically for Rose just moments before she slammed into him. His hearts were hammering too quickly for comfort in his chest as his body tried to filter out the excess adrenaline. He tightened his hold around Rose as he tried to steady his breathing. He was surrounded by the scent of Rose, and that, combined with her solid warmth in his arms, did more to relax him than anything else in the universe ever could.

“Rose, my Rose,” he whispered into her hair, rubbing his cheek against the soft tresses.

“I thought I’d lost you!” she yelled, tears thickening her voice and her accent.

She pulled back and peppered frantic kisses across his face. The Doctor hummed in delight and leaned into her touch. On her next circuit of his face, he took her cheeks in his hands and caught her lips in his.

The stress and anxiety of the day made the kiss rough and messy as their teeth clacked and their noses smushed. They day could have so easily ended much less happily. If he hadn’t traded levers with Rose…

The Doctor buried his fingers into her hair and spun them to press her against the wall near the lever he had just been clinging to. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed every inch of himself against her, needing to feel her.

He could’ve lost her! Echoes of timelines that could have been clamored in his head, timelines where she fell into the Void and he lost her forever and was left on his own again. He squeezed his eyes shut against the heartache and sloppily traced his tongue across her lips, begging entry. She granted it immediately, and he sighed against her mouth as he swept his tongue against the ridges on the roof of her mouth.

Heat was rapidly pooling in his belly, pulsing lower and lower as he pressed his hips flush with hers.

“Rose,” he whispered, trailing his lips and tongue across her jaw and down her neck to nibble at the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder. She arched into him and he bit down on her skin as her hip brushed against his growing erection. “Need you.”

“Me too,” she gasped, raking her fingernails across his scalp.

He continued to kiss and bite her neck as one hand reached up to palm her breasts and the other dipped down to the fastening of her trousers. Neither hand was very successful in their ventures, and Rose giggled as she felt the hand on her chest twitch down to try and help its partner with its quest of divesting her of her trousers.

“Bloody button,” the Doctor grumbled, his fingers fumbling with the clasp.

“Let me,” Rose said, pushing his hands out of the way. She gestured to his still-fastened trousers and the prominent bulge pressing against his zip. “You do you.”

They took their hands off each other for the bare minimum of time it took them to get the necessary pieces of clothing out of the way. Rose tripped out of her shoes and yanked her trousers and knickers down far enough to free one leg. She couldn’t hop out of the other half before the Doctor pressed himself firmly against her, his newly-freed erection nestling against her damp curls.

He shuddered out a moan as he felt her wet, warm lips cradle his cock against her, and he couldn’t help but rut himself against her, anything to relieve the desperate ache building inside him. Rose gasped her pleasure as the head of his cock nudged against her swollen clit.

“In,” she breathed. “In, in, in.”

The Doctor hitched in a breath as her clit dragged against the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock, and he very nearly continued to grind against her until he came. He was already embarrassingly close, and knew he wouldn’t last long once he was inside of Rose, feeling her muscles clenching around him and feeling her nails in his hair and feeling her breath against his neck.

He let out a moan and thrust hard against her, his balls tingling in warning.

“Doctor, now!” she begged, squirming to try and get the angle right so he would slip in. “Please!”

Her plea brought him out of the spiraling haze of pleasure he was falling into, and he drew in a ragged breath as he slowed the motion of his hips. He tapped on her thigh of the leg that was trouser-less, encouraging her to wrap it around his hips.

He dropped his hand to grab his cock. He couldn’t resist a few sharp tugs as he lined himself up with her sopping entrance.

“In,” Rose demanded, dropping her hips slightly so the tip of him slipped in.

The Doctor surged up to bury his cock as deep as he could go. He shuddered as pleasure sparked up and down his spine; he wasn’t going to last at all.

He tried to set up a slow rhythm to try and stave off his orgasm, but Rose scratched his scalp and dug her foot into his bum and clenched her inner muscles around him, and he was lost.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned, thrusting hard and fast and deep until the entire room was filled with the wet sound of their coupling.

He tucked his head against her shoulder as he watched himself disappearing inside of her glistening folds. The ache in his belly was sharpening, winding tighter and tighter until he could barely breathe through the pleasure.

“Rose, shit!” he gasped as her muscles clenched and gave him unbelievably brilliant friction. “Close. Too close. _Ohhh_. Fucking _fuck_! Gonna come. Gonna come. Fuckshitfuckfuck _fuck!_ ”

He buried himself deep inside her as he felt his balls clench. He moaned in relief as his cock throbbed and white hot pleasure blinded him. He choked out her name and dug his forehead into her neck, panting in exertion as his ears rang and his vision blurred and his muscles trembled.

Rose held him through his climax and tightened her muscles around him to give him as much pleasure as she could, even though she was desperate to relieve the burning ache deep in her groin. She had been _so close_.

“Shit,” he mumbled against the skin of her neck a few blissful moments later. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry. Here, let me…”

He stepped back from her, his softening cock slipping out of her and bobbing comically in the air. He knelt down in front of her and that was the only warning she got before his tongue swiped against her clit and his fingers pressed into her.

“Jesus!” she shouted, banging her head back against the wall.

The Doctor lapped at her clit, tasting himself as their combined fluids dripped down his hand.

“Close,” she breathed, burying her fingers in his hair. “So close. Harder harder harder! Don’t stop, _ohhh_ , please don’t stop!”

The Doctor pumped his fingers in and out of her, curling them to press against the rough patch on her front wall. Her muscles fluttered and tightened around his fingers and her thigh muscles shook.

“Come for me, Rose,” he murmured against her clit, flicking his tongue against the hard little nub. “Come.”

She cried out her release, a series of unintelligible syllables falling from her lips as she bucked against his hand and mouth. He drew out her orgasm as long as he could, pulling away a microsecond before he knew she would be too sensitive. He stood on wobbly legs and popped his fingers into his mouth as Rose panted for breath and leaned heavily against the wall.

The Doctor realized how ridiculous they must look, him with his pants around his knees and Rose with her trousers still clinging to one leg. A warm bubble of joy burst in his chest, and he couldn’t stifle the chuckle of utter happiness.

Rose blinked blearily at him, but her lips quirked upwards in glee as she breathed out a laugh.

“I suppose we ought to get out of here,” he suggested, knowing that UNIT would probably be there in a few minutes, if they weren’t there already.

He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up as he watched Rose step back into her trousers. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful creature he ever had the pleasure of seeing. In all his nine-hundred years, he had never seen anyone as radiant as her. She made his hearts ache with a love so rich and deep and unending that it couldn’t possibly be conveyed through three simple English words.

But for her, he would damn well try.

“Rose Tyler,” he said warmly, watching her run her fingers through her disheveled hair. “I love you.”

Her breath hitched as a slow, shy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“I love you more than you could ever possibly understand,” he said, stepping closer to her to rest his forehead against hers. The telepathic centers in his brain sparked and flared, yearning to reach out to her and show her how much she meant to him, but he managed to shutter them down just in time. _Maybe later_ , he hoped, and he desperately did hope she might want to possibly maybe have a telepathic bond with him. Maybe.

“I think I do understand,” she murmured, her breath tickling his lips. “Because I love you, too. So much more than I could ever tell you. It makes me feel fuller and more complete than I’ve ever felt.

He nuzzled his nose against hers as a wide smile split his lips.

“My Rose,” he whispered, brushing his lips tenderly across hers.

“My Doctor,” she countered, leaning up to put more pressure into the kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss that would soon be a snog, knowing that if they kept at it, he would be shagging her against the wall for a second time. And he really didn’t want to be caught in such a compromising position by anyone from UNIT.

“Let’s go home,” he said softly, pressing one last kiss to her forehead.

“Home,” she agreed.

He took her hand in his and they both walked away from the white walls and magna-clamps and levers, down the forty-five flights of stairs to where their home was awaiting them.


End file.
